


Cataclysm

by Elysionia



Series: Babel [3]
Category: House of Cards (US TV)
Genre: Drama & Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Francis is a warning himself, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Minor Character Death, Murder, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 18:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18531100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elysionia/pseuds/Elysionia
Summary: How could she have known, that a murder can sometimes smell like a honeysuckle. Or the familiarity of his bergamot.





	Cataclysm

 

_ you trip me over _

_ so I don’t forget _

_ to reach out _

_ further _

 

_ calling me closer _

_ I’ll follow _

_ lead me astray _

_ so I can find _

_ a whole new world _

 

_ when I was no one _

_ you gave me a new _

_ name _

  
  


.:.:.

 

In his life he has always fought so hard for everything. Grasping desperately on tiny pieces of happiness along the way. That’s why he can’t even begin to express his feelings of joy right now. Drowning in his mania. Feeling like the American eagle flying off the rooftops, spreading his wings while feeling the warm wind against his skin. Finally getting to fly high above the people. Bask in the bright lights. 

 

His eagle is only grounded by Claire. Because of her he remembers to be humbled about his new position and their relationship. She’s the only person he can trust. Even the distance can’t separate them. Late night phone calls and written letters of their days connecting them. Claire has still to finish her masters before she can move down with him. They both agreed for it to be the best choice, so they can once more think this through. They are ready for this.

 

He thought he had grown out of his childish rage, but when he arrives to Cambridge and sees her across the road, before the library having a heated conversation with Reed, he can feel his blood boil over. That fucking bastard.

 

.:.:.

 

How could she have known, that a murder can sometimes smell like a honeysuckle. Or the familiarity of his bergamot. 

She couldn’t fall asleep lying alone in her bed, aware of the tension rippling in the air. Like electric current waiting to snap. The door clicking close breaks the silence. She’s hiding underneath the sheets, her stone still back turned to him. He doesn’t have to say anything. She can smell the iron on him in the night. The bed dips when he sits carefully down next to her sleeping form on the edge of her bed. His thoughts scattered and heart beating in his throat. He has to feel her to make sure that she is real, not just a fiction of his imagination. 

His large hand claims her hip covered by the sheet. The Heat of his hand burning against her skin. She’s aware of what has been done. She fears him no more than she’s afraid of herself. This beast she has seen, lurking deep inside behind his dark eyes is not meant for her. 

They are the same animal in different skin. 

‘’Claire’’ his voice splits the darkness hiding her. His low whisper feels like a bang in her ears. She continues to lie on her side pretending to be asleep. Carefully controlling her breathing despite her racing heartbeat. He lies down on the bed, hand slipping away from her hips leaving behind the ghost of his fingers. 

  
  


.:.:.

  
  


On this morning he wants them to forget everything. They eat in usual silence falling back into their routine from last summer. Feeling like it was just yesterday when he danced with her on the grass. He reads the paper while eating his red apple slowly. Tart juice spilling over his fingers. Claire sips delicately her coffee, trying to avoid burning her tongue on the hot liquid. She looks at the birds far away on the branches. Her head full of questions like the sea of black swimming at the bottom of her cup. Her burned out cigarette sits on the glass lid. Ashes scattered on the ornate glass. Swallowing the rest of the cooled down coffee, she mechanically raises from the familiar setting, turning over to place her empty cup in the sink. She stays there spreading her long fingers against the cold steel. Enjoying the cooling sensation against her fingertips. 

 

Leaning heavily over the sink lost inside her head she’s somewhere far away. The water has overflowed from the cup ages ago. She tries to open her mouth in vain. To get the words scattered inside of her head out of her mouth. She takes a breath ready to voice her thoughts when she feels Francis’ press against her back, his fingers slowly skim up her bare leg. Her smooth skin feels like heaven under his hands. So soft and pliable. He leans over her from behind shadowing her from the light. His hot breath against her temple he nuzzles against the shell of her ear. Breathing her scent in which reminds him of fresh lilies and the rain. His rough fingers claim her tights sneaking underneath her silky slip, waking the burning desire sleeping inside of her. 

 

Francis wraps his free hand around her waist, turning her from the sink. Her cashmere robe flies to her elbows revealing her bare shoulders. Her heart beats faster as he brushes his lips against hers, pressing her lower back against the edge of the sink. His free hand raises up to cup her face against his, deepening their kiss. The sweetness of apples mixing with the bitterness of the coffee. Their lips slowly change into teeth.

 

Play like everything is like it used to be. Like nothing has happened. Even though they both know, after this nothing will ever be the same. Their lips break off from the bruising kiss. Claire’s pale lips covered in rosy hue. Francis keeps stroking her jaw with his thumb, mapping the curve of her face before steadying his voice: ‘’Claire, there can be no room for distraction.’’ 

 

Placing her hand over his, stroking gently over his knuckles, she steels her eyes. No signs of weakness to be found from her strong exterior. Shaking her head lightly in his arms she sighs: ‘’Speak to me Francis. I can’t be your ally if I don’t know what you’re thinking. Don’t bypass me in anything. Ever again. ’’

 

‘’He deserved it.’’ He whispers against her still parted lips. Breathing against her lips he slowly inches his fingers across the nape of her neck deep into her hair. He pulls her into a deep and fiery embrace. There is no fighting the fire Frank has for Claire. She fights over the dominance fisting his shirt, pulling him against her. It’s pure passion that runs between them. 

 

Freeing her arms between them Claire drops the robe from her elbows to the kitchen floor. Revealing her body covered only by the sheer silk slip. He pulls back from the kiss to admire her perfect body. Looking so beautiful with her bare face, hair brushed back and lips red from his kisses. She eyes him under her long lashes before demanding: ‘’I want you to fuck me, hard.’’ 

 

They haven’t fucked in months and this was not something he expected from Claire, but oh he will deliver. He rips the straps of her slip down, dress sliding down her lithe body. He throws his shirt off not wanting to wait any longer. Her hands travel down his bare chest feeling the strong bangs of his heart. She kisses him almost sweetly while sneaking her hand in his pants, stroking his hardness. Nipping his lower lips with her teeth she sinks in his eyes determinate: ‘’Show it to me.’’

 

‘’If you may.’’ He steps to the side pointing at the kitchen table. Claire smirks at him and takes couple of closely measured steps towards the table. Despite the building pleasure starting to cloud her thoughts, she decides to put on a little show for him. Like a feline she stretches her long limbs as she bows over the table and flips her long hair over her shoulder. Arching her back she kicks her legs apart pushing her bare ass up. Frank can help but snort at her dramatics while watching her lay herself out for him. It’s a dance of a sort and it’s his turn to move now. He almost wants to torment her but he doesn’t have the patience to that. 

 

Claire’s pleasure rises with the seconds she waits for him to move towards the table. Her stomach clenches as he traces his hand up and down her back trying to get her to relax. Enjoying her porcelain skin while caressing her strong back and toned ass. He can’t help but to smack her perfect ass once. Red flushing her cheek. Claire lets out almost inaudible whine before groaning: ‘’Fuck me Francis.’’ Without any warning Frank sinks his finger into her wet sex feeling her out. He fucks his finger into her warming her up before adding a second one. Making sure to press his fingers against the front of her pulsing walls. According to the rocking of her hips and the pleasured moans escaping her lips, she’s ready for him.   

 

He kicks off his pants while admiring Claire braced on her forearms. He strokes his cock couple of times before running the tip against her wetness. Making her wait for it. He can’t help but close his eyes as he finally sinks into her. He missed her, missed this. She feels so hot and wet around his tip. Claire’s mouth was about to open with a command for him but her words are exchanged in a breathy gasp when he spreads her open. He slowly pushes into her giving her some time to get used to his girth. Claire bites her lip not to moan out wantonly with the pleasure.

 

After couple of priming thrusts, Frank takes her hard from behind. Pulling her hips back to his, fingers dig into her skin. Claire can’t help the gasps escaping her tight set lips when his hips ram against her. His cock sinking inside her to the hilt with every thrust. Her flesh surrendering under his punishing pace. It’s rough. They don’t usually surrender to this feelings but she needs this, they need this. Right now she is willing to give him everything he wants to take. With the thrusts of his strong hips she has to brace her hands on the table to support her. She will be able feel this days later. Her peaked nipples graze the cool tabletop with every thrust heightening her pleasure. She cries out when he loops her long hair around his fist making her arch her back more against him. Treating her hair like reins of a horse. Her skin bruising against the edge of the table. 

 

Tugging from her hair he sneaks his hand across her middle pulling her up against his chest on her feet. Hips smacking against hers. The new angle makes him rub deliciously against her walls making her wetness drip down his cock. Her legs feeling like jelly under her. Frank’s hold across her body is the only thing keeping her up. He has released her matted hair from his fist so his fingers can reach around to circle her clit. His fingers are as vicious as his thrusts which make her shake and mew. 

 

He can’t hold out any longer with her rhythmic clenching against his cock. He buries his head in her hair groaning close to her ear: ‘’I’m going to come so hard inside of you.’’ With his confession against her ear, Claire’s pleasure lurches inside her core. She’s panting hard seconds away from coming herself. Lost in his pleasure his thrusts become erratic, unmeasured. Hilting inside of her, he holds her tight against his chest and comes deep inside of her. 

 

After catching his breath he pulls out of her still pulsing sex. Claire’s about to protest when Frank plops her ass unceremoniously back down on to the kitchen table. Her hands catching her up. Dragging her closer by her hips he kneels down nipping her thigh with his teeth. Claire hisses at the pinch locking her eyes with his. ‘’Did you think I would leave you there?’’ Francis smirks.

 

Her cunt is pulsing with his words. Her body so close to orgasm she can’t feel any shame in lying there, wantonly spread out in her kitchen. His cum and her wetness mixed together slowly drip out of her. While his lips worship her thighs, his thumb traces her wet lips swollen from their hard coupling. She’s trembling beneath his soft touches. A stark contrast to what they had seconds ago. His eyes are still burning but now his boiling blood has calmed down and he is ready to give. 

 

Claire turns her head to the side, closing her eyes as his lips touch her wet sex. She doesn’t know many men who would do this. She considers herself to be lucky, for him to be this attentive of her needs. He licks broad strokes up and down her cunt lapping out their mixed release. Her core twitches in need against his mouth. Frank stops at her clit to suck on her swollen nub. Smile curving on his face at Claire’s struggle to keep herself on place. His mouth will be the death of her. 

 

He wouldn’t do this for anyone else except his Claire. He loves nothing more than to make her cool exterior crumble, to see her completely disheveled twitching from pleasure. At this moment she can’t hide from him. His tongue licks her swiftly drawing tight circles around her clit. He holds her bucking hips down as she cries out her pleasure. Her whimpers become more frantic with every swipe of his tongue. Her hips trying so hard to follow his talented mouth. With a wave of pleasure she’s coming against his mouth. Her cunt dripping against his hungry lips. 

 

He straightens his feet with a crack, raising up from the floor. Claire lies there on the table, legs splayed out and body flushed in red. She’s gorgeous. He grasps her hand helping her up from the tabletop. Both stopping to look at the mess they made of her kitchen. 

  
  


.:.:.

 

After their debauchery, she stands in the shower washing him away from her skin. Tips of her mane brush against her lower back. Her wet hair weighing her down. Francis’ fingerprints forever inked into her skin. Claire Hale slowly melting down the drain with the water. She swallows hard against the lump forming in her throat. It’s getting to her now in the solitude of her bathroom. It wasn’t her fault what happened but she feels just as guilty. She will miss Reed but he wanted too much from her.  Last night she thought she would cry. Dreaming about stream of tears running over her hollow cheeks. Or even feel the tinge of sadness for him but she’s even unable to feel the hot water on her skin. Francis’ fingerprints still burning against her hips.

 

Maybe she is afraid of the future. They have ran faster than she ever thought. Further away than they were meant to go. It’s too late to turn back now. What is done is done and she has to live with it, to support him. They are in this together. She knows Francis is a bad man. But she has to be that beacon of light that steers them back on track. Turn him away from the treacherous shore deeper into the sea. 

 

As a child she was afraid of the darkness, always waiting for the sunrise after the dusk fell. Nowadays darkness doesn’t seem to scare her anymore.

  
  


.:.:.

 

Her doorbell rings revealing shocked Annette standing behind her door. It’s a deja vu for Claire. Annette’s chocolate brown curls a mess underneath her striped scarf. She pants there for a second trying to catch her breath and find the words. ‘’Annette, what’s the matter?’’ Claire asks calmly, sensing the terror from Annette. Hiding behind a mask she puts on a face of worry, confusion. ‘’Have you heard about Reed?’’ Annette asks her finally, trying to read Claire’s blank face. Claire glances to the hallway stepping aside from the door silently inviting Annette inside. 

 

‘’Long time no see Annette!’’ Frank’s deep voice booms from the kitchen, stopping Annette dead in her tracks. She can’t hide the surprise on her face looking nervously at Claire closing the door behind them. No escaping this now. Clicks of Claire’s heels count the silent seconds. Annette steps inside the room facing Frank leaning against the wall looking as handsome as ever. 

 

‘’Frank, how do you do? Claire told me about your seat in Gaffney. Congratulations.‘’ She steps closer to hug him friendly despite the chilling atmosphere. She’s trying to get used to him since it seems Claire is keeping him around. She can’t help but to wonder why. 

 

‘’Yes, Things have been going rather smoothly. I can’t wait to bring Claire with me to the south. You have to promise me to visit us before the wedding. Summer is especially lovely and you should see what Claire did with the house.’’ His real feelings about Annette are covered by his charming drawl. Even though his words are meant for Annette, his dark eyes keep sneaking glances at Claire. 

 

‘’I’ll make sure of that.’’ Annette assures him with a wide smile that doesn’t reach her eyes. Silence claiming the foyer. Claire knowingly looks Francis into his eyes taking over the narrative. ‘’Annette, you were about to say something about Reed?’’ Masking her voice in false worry she leads Annette towards the living room area. Annette nervously side glances towards Frank still not fully comprehending the nature of their relationship. Frank must know about Claire’s dalliance with Reed. ‘’Have you heard the news?’’ Annette asks carefully squeezing her hands into fists to avoid fidgeting with her fingers in front of Frank. 

 

He enjoys the way this scene is playing out. Claire making Annette feel comfortable at the couch. Her eyes softening, mouth opening in false confusion. That careful short gasp of air before she questions in worry: ’’ Has something happened?’’ 

He doesn’t care to see Annette’s struggle in voicing out the news. He’s content at watching the artistry of Claire’s steely face reflecting Annette’s emotions back to her. He can hear Annette’s fingers twitching against her cream coloured trousers. ‘’I didn’t want to be the one to tell you this but … they found Reed couple of blocks away from the university. He had jumped - ‘’ 

 

Annette’s shock is reflected on Claire’s face. She covers her mouth with her delicate fingers. She breathes out slowly closing her eyes. ‘’He’s dead?’’ After a calculated silence she whispers against her fingers. The words sound more like a confession than a question. Annette can only nod at her slowly swallowing the wetness daring to pool in her green eyes. 

 

‘’I’m so sorry darling.’’ Frank’s steady voice carries across the room. Claire gulps down looking at Annette’s saddened face. She wipes the edges of her eyes from the mock up tears. ‘’ Would you mind leaving us alone for a while?’’ Claire’s voice cracks with the request. 

Annette rises up from the couch on shaky legs. Grasping at Claire’s wrist she squeezes hard: ‘’I’m always here if you need anything.’’ Claire turns her mouth into a shy smile before walking Annette back to the door.  

‘’I’ll see you on Monday?’’ Annette asks carefully looking at Claire’s eyes trying to keep herself together. With a faint smile and steady voice Claire answers: ‘’Yes, I’ll see you then.’’ Annette nods her goodbye to Frank standing behind Claire, closing the door before the pair. 

 

Behind the closed door Claire turns into Francis’ arms wrapping her hands around his neck. ‘’I hate lying.’’ Claire mops pressing her head against his chest. Francis kisses her forehead softly caressing her hair: ‘’ That was phenomenal.’’

  
  


.:.:.:.

  
  


It’s the night before they have to part again. Months before she can make it down south to him. Solitude is already settling inside of her from the thought. Francis is the only one who can truly understand her, the woman who she is inside. In all of her love and need for him she hates this. She hates her dependency on him but he is the key to her freedom. 

 

After miles and miles of running she stops. Panting, doubled over. Resting her hands against her burning thighs, she can feel her muscles trembling beneath her fingers. Sweat slowly drips down her spine. Raising on her arched brows. 

 

Frank’s feet stop next to her hunched over form. Dark clouds have gathered over the park. The sky splits open right in front of them but they are not afraid of the storm. They stand there unmoving in the downpour, raindrops wetting their clothes. He listens to the rain beat down hard on the pavement. Pulling a hood over his head, he squints his eyes looking at Claire through the rain. Claire’s breaths are still ragged, her eyes raised towards to the sky unbothered by the water. She’s watching the little birds fly away from their trees, escaping the sudden downpour. 

 

Rain washes down her face, drops of water rolling down her cheeks, dripping down her chin. Like the tears she dreamed of days ago. She can only hear her burning lungs and the rumbling sky above them. Trying to find answers from the never ending blue. Maybe she’ll get her answer when she dies, but there’s still a long way for them to go.

 

Softly he touches Claire’s damp shoulder. She finally falls down from the clouds back to the ground to him. Letting the air flow free to her constricted chest. He tugs Claire’s face down by her chin. Forcing her to look him in the dark brown of his eyes for the first time in hours. Her eyes are as stormy as the sky above them. She can only hear his ragged breaths that steal her breath away. The stark contrast of the cold water to the heat of him radiating towards her. He forces his way into her head:  ‘’We are in this together Claire. Always.’’ 

 

He doesn’t want to share her with the rain. He tentatively kisses the raindrops away from her cold trembling lips. Licking away the wetness. Tasting salt on her rosy lips. He wants her so much it hurts. She belongs to him inside these walls. He wants to capture her thoughts, her brilliant mind. Poses her. She’s no one else’s business for he is the one. 

 

After him there’s nothing left of her. After him, there’s nothing left for her to pursue.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Frank is a little possessive of Claire but he'll learn in time to let her breathe. 
> 
> I love filling all of my chapters with little easter eggs. I hope you can spot some of them. Coming up next we have a wedding. 
> 
> For those who haven't watched later seasons, Reed and Annette are introduced in s6.


End file.
